An Ice Cream Classique
by Canadagirl52
Summary: Formerly French Tunes. On a triple date in Paris, D.C., West and East Berlin, Moscow, London, and Paris himself hear an unexpected sound, the source of which astonishes and confuses four out of the six of them. Paris/London, Washington D.C./West Berlin, East Berlin/Moscow


**Hello! I am, once again, not updating what I'm supposed to! The thing is, I couldn't resist doing this. My mom and her friend were talking about their trip to France, and this one specific detail came up, so I gained a new plot bunny! I won't tell you the detail yet because it'll spoil the story. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, my capitals do, blah, blah, blah. On with the story!**

If there was any one place that a group of six capitals would never tire of going for triple dates, it would definitely be Paris. All of them could agree that it was one of the most romantic places in the world. Of course, that agreement would often be followed by teasing one of their number about being narcissistic-after all, Pierre Bonnefoy _was_ Paris. The teasing mostly came from his boyfriend, Charlie Kirkland, who represented London, and said boyfriend's stepbrother G.W. Jones, otherwise known as Washington D.C. G.W.'s girlfriend Ingrid Beillschmidt and her twin brother Hans-West and East Berlin, respectively-would just laugh along, while Hans' girlfriend Galina Braginsky (Moscow) would either smile, laugh, or daydream about the last underground fight ring she'd been to-particularly the bloodiest and most brutal fights.

Pierre was always happy to have the others stay in his city for romantic getaways. It was also a really convenient place, as most of them lived a few countries away (G.W. was the farthest, having to cross a whole ocean, but they often corresponded their time together with the times he was visiting his British stepfamily so as not to have him _too_ inconvenienced). They would commonly get together for a few weeks and just see the sights.

A single sound, however, would separate _this_ particular get-together from the rest.

G.W. was the first to hear it, the wild-haired American boy stopping mid-sentence (an impressive thing) in his story about…well, the others weren't sure anymore. They'd stopped listening when it started featuring giraffes, letting him carry on and knowing that he was _fully_ aware of the lack of attention. His blue eyes showing confusion, G.W. tilted his head in order to hear better. In the absence of his voice, the other five slowly became aware of the same noise, all of them as confused as G.W., with the exception of Pierre and Charlie. Their walk halted as they listened to the sound.

It was Hans who spoke what the confused ones were all thinking. "Is that…classical music?" he asked quietly, as though he was unwilling to interrupt the sound.

"_Da_, I think so." Galina responded, just as quietly.

"Why?" Ingrid asked. Charlie and Pierre shared knowing looks. Honestly, it was surprising that in all the times they had done this, _none_ of the others had come across this.

"Is it some sort of street orchestra?" G.W. queried, craning his neck in an effort to catch a glimpse of the music's source. "I mean, it makes sense, since your city's so artsy, Pierre."

"Don't be ridiculous, Git." Charlie spoke up, using the nickname he used especially with G.W. "That's not what it is."

"Then what _is_ it?" G.W. demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." Pierre spoke for the first time since they started hearing the music. "It should be on this street any minute now."

The others quieted down as the music grew louder with each passing second. They focused on the end of the street that it came from. Finally, they could see that coming around the corner was-

"Is that an _ice-cream truck_?" G.W. screeched, half in excitement, half in astonishment.

Pierre laughed. "_Oui_, it is." He replied, chuckling as the others gaped.

"They play _classical music_ here…" Ingrid said slowly.

"_Oui_."

Slowly, the four astounded capitals turned and stared at Pierre. The only sound for several seconds was the music coming from the box-of-deliciousness-on-wheels.

Then, as one, they said "That so fits Mr./Herr/Gospodin France."

Pierre and Charlie broke out into agreeing laughter, and the others joined in, all of them laughing until their sides ached.

When they were done, they all trooped to the truck for some of its creamy, cold treasures, happily eating them as they continued to walk towards the Pompidou Center.

G.W. summed up the experience quite nicely; "You _know_ you're in France when the ice-cream trucks play classical music."

**Haha! Yep, got that from someone who's been to France (and her friend whose husband grew up in France)-in France, the ice-cream trucks play classical music. My mom couldn't believe it, and now I want to hear it for myself.**

**The Pompidou Center (Le Centre Pompidou) is an inside-out building in Paris. The piping and structural support stuff is all on the outside of the walls, and it has a zigzaggy escalator going up one side (on the outside, of course!).**

**And Charlie has visited so many times that he's encountered the trucks before, hence his lack of confusion and surprise.**

**Does anyone else think that this is something that would fit Austria's character too? No way he'd let his ice-cream trucks play that horrid tune that comes from American ones (Austria would think it's horrid-I personally like it cause it means ice cream, and my sweet tooth is HUGE).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading my random drabble. Please review!**


End file.
